Episode 06: Time Travel President
"Time Travel President" was originally released on May 17, 2010, at 11:51 AM. Description In this episode, we’re answering questions that you’re too afraid to ask, unless, of course, you were the one who asked them. These bold souls have been rewarded with answers to some of life’s most difficult, most mature dilemmas. You know, things like, “Can I make a pee in the shower?” We apologize for being eight years old. Suggested Talking Points Sleepy girlfriends, complimentary puppies, Sweet Valley High, a big bottle of P, the final test of love, Cyber-Congress, CSI: Vero Beach, Sway gave me a Penis Award. Outline 00:53 - I want to get an octopus tattoo really, really bad. I have for a while. Where’s the sexiest place I could get an octopus tattoo on my body? Thanks guys! xoxo - Shauna 01:55 - My girlfriend sleeps a lot. She even fell asleep last night during Iron Man 2, when he was smashing atoms. Should she see a doctor? - Adam 03:40 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Julie A., who asks: Where can I find a free dog? 04:45 - Hi guys, so I have a problem I was hoping you could help me with. I like this girl a lot but sadly she's crazy about my best friend. He doesn't like her back- he likes her best friend- so I really wanna ask this girl out, but I know she doesn't like me- she likes my best friend- so should I ask her out now? Or wait it out and hope she gets over my friend? - Jake from Kentucky 06:59 - I'm a seventeen year-old guy who really likes this girl. She agreed to go out on a date with me, but I don't think she is all that interested in me? What is a good way to make a really good first impression on a first date? - Morgan Jacobson 09:22 - When is the best time to email you guys to ensure my life questions are answered? - William 10:52 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user J, who asks: Can I give my pit bull Gatorade? Can my pit bull drink Gatorade? 12:40 - Peeing in the shower: yay or nay? - Magic Incest 15:25 - My brother recently proposed to his girlfriend and she said yes. I am almost certain he's going to ask me to be his best man and while I'm happy to do so I'm kinda freaked out about the responsibilities I'll have. Any general advice you have on this matter would be appreciated. Also a run-through of what those responsibilities actually are could be a big help. Everybody knows about the bachelor party and the toast, but there has to be more to it than that. - Tim 18:06 - Formspring - Look, I am gay and I really like this guy I work with but I just don't know how to get his attention. I've tried wearing provocative shirts and hats but he just doesn't seem to care. What should I do? 20:43 - Formspring - A couple of my long-standing friends have recently decided to be douchebags. They've become increasingly hostile, passing it off as a joke but rarely letting up when together. Apart they're still great guys, but I can't stand them together. What to do? 23:32 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user stiritup05, who asks: Will there be a Presidential election in 2012? Recently, the buzz about not having elections in 2012 has gained a lot of momentum. It seems to stem from several of Obama's initiatives and other legislation being introduced that gives Obama some frightening powers. For example, cyber legislation gives Obama sole power to shut down the internet; legislation was introduced to remove presidential term limits (repeal of the 22nd amendment); and the controversial 16,000 armed IRS agents. On radio and tv, I have heard several comments about the possibility that we will NOT have presidential elections in 2012. When guests to the various shows mention the elections and possible turnovers in 2012, several hosts have remarked, "...if we have elections in 2012". Your thoughts? What other events and legislation would give you concern about whether or not the 2012 elections will be cancelled and if tried, what will the public reaction be? 25:25 - One of my coworkers informed me that recent healthcare legislation allows physicians to make the decision whether to- not parents, important to note- whether to put to death mentally handicapped children? Is that true or false? - Travis McElroy 28:01 - I recently failed my first semester at college. The course is in a field of passion about game design. Should I retake the semester or is it a sign to try something else? I failed due to lack of attendance. 31:17 - Formspring - How do I politely tell my wife that I don't want to watch any more fucking CSI Margaret? 34:08 - I work from home now and am having trouble concentrating. Do I need to go on the drugs? - All Nude Review on Twitter 36:05 - Housekeeping 38:42 - FY - From Yahoo Answers user Mora, who asks: From your experience, does TJ Maxx administer a drug test to potential employees? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Barack Obama